Thankful For Us
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek surprises Penelope by spending Thanksgiving with her, will this be the day that he finally tells her how he feels, will they finally get together?, I hope you like this little 4 shot
1. Chapter 1

Thankful For Us-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia waved as she watched her team/family pulling away from the curb, JJ, Reid and Henry were heading to Nevada to spend Thanksgiving with Reids mom Diana. Meanwhile Hotch, Emily and Jack were heading to spend Thanksgiving with Hotchs brother Sean, it had been a long hard year for him and right now he needed his family around him.

As the cars disappeared out of sight she turned around and sighed as she headed back inside her apartment building, as she stepped onto the elevator she shook her head wondering what kind of Thanksgiving she was going to have. When she walked back through her front door she said, "well Garcie it looks like it's going to be another turkey day alone for you".

She picked up a picture of her mom and dad and said, "I really miss you guys, things were so different when I was little, you were both always there and you always made everything perfect". Penelope said, "alright that's enough, stop pitying yourself Garcie their are people out there that have it a lot worse than you" as she walked through her apartment to pour herself a cup of coffee.

As she walked back over and sat down on her couch she said, "if your parents were here they'd tell you to suck it up and move on, your family and friends love you it's just one holiday that you can't be together, that's all". She leaned back against the couch and picked up the remote and quickly found one of her favorite movies on.

Penelope laughed and wiped tears away for the next couple of hours as the sound of the movie filled her apartment, when the movie was over she stood up and said, "why don't you go take a hot bubble bath and then see where you want to go from there". She nodded her head and said, "a bubble bath is just what you need" as she headed through her house, heading toward those beaded curtains and into her bathroom.

As she stepped into her bedroom she grabbed her Ipod and said, "some good tunes to soak by", she then giggled as she continued to head into her bathroom. She grabbed some towels and said, "fluffy towels to dry off with", she then grabbed her bubble bath and said, "and my favorite bubble bathhhhhhhhh" as she headed back over to the bathtub.

She leaned over and turned the water on and poured some of her favorite bubble bath into the water and then swirled it around with her fingers and as the aroma of honeysuckle and jasmine filled the room she said, "niceeeeeeee". Penelope started removing her clothes, she then stepped into the water and sat down.

As the water covered her body she sighed happily and said, "you need this girlie, you soooooooo need this", she pulled the bubbles up blew out a deep breath as she leaned back against wall and closed her eyes. Meanwhile outside in the hall Derek Morgan was knocking on his best friends front door, he knocked and knocked and knocked and got no response.

He laid the bags down on the floor and pulled out his keys and after unlocking the door he stepped inside, he couldn't help but smile when he heard Penelope singing. He quietly closed the door and headed through to her small kitchen/dining room, he said, "today's the day, todays the day that I tell you how I truly feel" as he started getting the stuff out of the bag and putting it out on the table.

He had been in love with his best friend for years but he never thought he was good enough for her but today after years of procrastinating he was finally taking the bull by the horns and spilling his heart to his baby girl, his best friend, his Penelope. A few minutes later he stood back and said, "almost perfect, now where did I put those candles" as he searched through the bag.

Penelope dried off and put her Thanksgiving outfit on and said, "looking good Garcie, looking good", she put her hand on the doorknob and pulled the door open. As she stepped out into her bathroom she heard a clacking sound in her kitchen, her heart started racing, she looked around the room trying to find something, anything that she could use as a weapon.

She picked up the metal unicorn Derek had given her for Christmas a few years back and said, "come on uni let's see who's in our house" as she slowly stepped toward the beaded curtain. When she pushed the curtain back she saw the smiling face of Derek Morgan, he handed her a glass of wine and said, "HAPPY THANKSGIVING GODDESS".

A smile graced her lips as she took the wine and said, "thanks sugar but what are you doing here"?, he said, "now is that anyway to talk to your man when he comes to spend turkey day with you"?, she said, "awwwww did you come to spend the day with me"?, he said, "yepppp sure did now come here and give me some loving" as he enveloped her in his arms.

Penelope said, "not that I'm not happy to see you but aren't you suppose to be in Chicago with your mom and sisters"?, he said, "we had an early holiday and then I came home to be here with you". Her mouth flew open and she said, "ohhhh sugar shack, thank you but you didn't have to do that", he said, "ohhhh but I did".

She looked at him and said, "ohhh but I did", she opened her mouth and he said, "I'd like to propose a toast", she nodded her head and listened as he said, "today it thanksgiving and I'd like to say what I'm thankful for". He caressed her cheek and said, "I'm thankful for my life, my job, my family but most of all I'm thankful for you and us".

He said, "I've been in love with you for years but never thought I was good enough for you but I'm tired of spending my life alone, I want what JJ and Reid have, what Hotch and Em have, what my mom and Dave have and I want it with you". He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you, I always have and I always will" he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft, loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankful For Us-Ch 2

When they pulled apart Derek said, "you look beautiful, I hope you don't have plans today", she shook her head and said, "no not now, I did earlier but everybody already came to visit me and then headed out". He intertwined their fingers and said, "are you hungry"?, she said, "starving, what smells so good"?, he said, "hmmmm, it's either meeeeeeee or this turkey dinner with the trimmings that I brought us".

She said, "ohhhhh hotstuff, you really didn't have to do that", he said, "of course I did, you're my girl and we need to be together, especially today", she said, "I'm touched that you want to spend time with me but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "hush now goddess, come and enjoy dinner with your hotstuff and then later I have a few surprises for you".

Penelope grinned and said, "just you being here is surprise enough for me", as they walked over to the table, he pulled out his chair and said, "allow me gorgeous" as he helped her up under the table. She then watched as he pulled bowl after bowl of food out of the bags in front of him and when he was finished he had turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, macaroni salad, potato salad, rolls and cranberry relish.

She said, "wowwwwww, you went all out didn't you"?, he said, "and you haven't even seen the desserts I brought", she licked her lips and said, "what did you bring momma for dessert"?, he said, "if you're a good girl then you can have this hunk of chocolate right here". She giggled and said, "ohhhh you are the only dessert I'll ever need".

Derek said, "good to hear buttttt I also brought pumpkin pie, double chocolate chip cheesecake, brownies, apple pie and of course mommas famous banana pudding" as he finished putting everything out on the table in front of them. He then poured them more wine and joined her at the table, he winked at her and said, "shall we eat this delicious food"?, she nodded her head and said, "we shall" as they started enjoying the food in front of them.

A long time later they got up from the table and headed over to the living room, Derek walked over to the CD player and put on some soft romantic music and said, "would you like to dance with me sweetness"?, she said, "I'd love to" as she slid her hand in his. He pulled her close and smiled as they started dancing their way across the room.

Holding her in his arms felt perfect, they had always been destined to be together and now that he had her in his arms he was going to make sure that's where she stayed. Penelope felt her heart racing as Derek started first humming and then singing to her as they danced, she grinned and said, "I didn't know you could sing hotstuff".

He dipped her and said, "ohhhh sweet lady their is a lot of things you didn't know I could do", he then pulled her up and said, "but hopefully tonight you will" before claiming her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His hands slid down to her butt where he pulled her even closer, he then whispered, "I love you", she pulled back and said, "I love you to sugar, so so much".

He caressed her cheek and said, "I want you goddess, ohhhhh how I want you", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "show me, show me how much you want me hotstuff, make love to me Derek". He intertwined their fingers and led her across the room and through the beaded curtains, when they stepped into her bedroom he said, "you have no idea how long I've dreamed of this night, dreamed of making you mine".

She touched his handsome face and said, "that's where you'd be wrong my love, I've dreamed of it since the day you called me by the wrong name", he smiled and said, "best mistake I ever made" as he started kissing his way from her neck up toward her perky lips. Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name and said, "yes, yes it was" as they fell back on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Thankful For Us-Ch 3

Hands roamed over each others bodies as clothes practically flew onto the floor, soon the happy couple were rolling around on the bed making out like a couple of teenagers on prom night. Derek was now hovering over his baby girl, he said, "you are so beautiful", she said, "you're the beautiful one here handsome, you're so beautiful inside and out" as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart he quickly climbed between her creamy thighs, he had dreamed of being here with her, being in her bed, holding her in his arms as they made sweet sweet love for the first time, every time. He lined himself up at her entrance and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he started sliding inside her inch for glorious inch.

Once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her to adjust to his girth, she felt amazing wrapped around him, she fit him like a glove, when she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her butt he knew that she was then ready to continue. Derek then started sliding ohhhh so slowly in and out of her, he didn't know where his control was coming from but he was so thankful that it was there or he would have taken her hard and fast but that wasn't what she deserved, she deserved the best and that's what she was going to get.

Penelope arched her back and moaned his name over and over as she met her hotstuff thrust for thrust, she didn't know how many nights were filled with dreams oft his very thing, of her making love to her hotstuff. She had almost given up on that ever happening, she never thought that she was his type, because he had always dated slim, beautiful, model type girls, not fuller figure women like her.

Derek started gently licking, nipping and sucking on her skin as he claimed her as his in every way, she was so beautiful and his perfect match in every way imaginable. As they moved as one he couldn't help but smile, she was so amazing and so out of his league, she was so classy, so beautiful, so sexy and allllllll his.

It wasn't long before he felt her tightening up around him, he kissed her lips passionately and then kissed his way once again down to the curve of her neck where he continuously whispered of his love to her. The closer she got to release the faster his thrusts were coming and soon they were both moaning each others names as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both.

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you goddess" before collapsing beside her on the bed, she instantly rolled over onto her side and threw her arm over his sweaty body. She looked up at him and said, "did that really just happen"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "if you mean did you finally rock my world and make me the happiest man in the world, then yes, yes that happened".

She sighed happily and said, "I love you hotstuff, now and forever it's always been you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "now and forever it's you baby girl, you and only you". They laid there wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before she started kissing her way from his chest up to his lips.

She then straddled his waist and as she sank down on him she said, "happy Thanksgiving my love", his hands went to her hips and he said, 'happy Thanksgiving to you baby, happy Thanksgiving to you" as they started the second of many rounds of lovemaking for that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankful For Us-Ch 4

Epilogue- One Year Later

Derek Morgan was all smiles as he looked down at his now wife who was holding their newborn son Hank Spencer Morgan, he couldn't be happier, he was finally married to the woman of his dreams and as of about an hour ago was the daddy he'd always dreamed of being. Derek and Penelopes engagement was short and they were married on Christmas Day.

Valentines day brought them news that they were going to be parents and 7 months later little Hank made his entrance into the world, the team had broken several traffic laws in order to get Derek to the hospital so he could be with her when she brought Hank into the world. They had been gone on a case for almost 2 weeks, a case that Derek didn't want to go on because with his bride so close to delivery he didn't want to miss the birth of his first child.

Fran was all smiles when she looked down at her grandson, she looked up at Derek and said, "I could definitely stand several more of these", Derek laughed and said, "momma she just gave birth about an hour ago, she needs time to rest". Penelope grinned and said, "that I do but I agree with your momma, I think we need a few more of these".

Reid stepped forward when Fran said, "would you like to hold your namesake"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'd be honored", Derek grinned as he watched Reid kiss the little boy on the forehead and whisper, "awwwww he's adorable, just look at those little fingers". JJ smiled and said, "he is gorgeous", Derek said, "of course he is, he's just like his momma".

Hotch grinned and said, "how are you feeling Garcia"?, she said, "exhausted but happy bossman, so so happy", Emily kissed her on the cheek and said, "how does it feel to be a mommy"?, Penelope looked at her son in Reids arms and said, "I never thought I could love somebody so fast, he was just born and he's already stolen his mommys heart".

Derek said, "and his daddys to", Dave said, "now that Hank is here we can start spoiling him rotten, right"?, Fran said, "well of course we can, it's our jobs as grandparents to spoil him as much as we can possibly spoil him". Emily and JJ nodded their heads in agreement and said, "we agree" in unison, causing everybody to laugh.

Fran looked at her son and said, "are you alright baby boy"?, he said, "I couldn't be better momma, couldn't be better, I have an amazing job, wonderful family, a gorgeous wife and an adorable little boy, I couldn't ask for more". Fran kissed him on the cheek and he said, "I'm so so thankful that I spilled my heart out to my baby girl last Thanksgiving".

Penelope winked at him and said, "me to sugar, you've made m the happiest woman in the world, not only am I married to my chocolate Adonis but we have a mini hotstuff now and this oracle couldn't be happier". As Derek looked around the room he said, "I'm so thankful, thankful for my family, my life and most of all for my wife and son, I'm so thankful for us", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as the gathered closer to get their chance to hold the newest member of the clan.

THE END


End file.
